Information systems generate vast amounts of information that can be difficult to view and from which it can be difficult to extract useful insight. Although the development of computers and software has been staggering in many ways, existing computer systems are still limited in their capacity to convey large amounts of data in a way that users can digest and understand quickly. Because the amount of relevant data that is available for analysis continues to increase significantly from year to year, the need for improved tools for communicating such data to users is becoming urgent.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.